Having Nightmares/Gallery
Images toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1247.jpg|Woody's nightmare of Andy throwing him in the trash. lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Simba's nightmare of his father's death, only with Scar morphing into Kovu, and then shoving him into the wildebeest stampede. Tumblr inline nk74bwYq2q1rzbao2.jpg|Bart Simpson's nightmare of being blamed by his family after he destroyed Lisa's centerpiece for Thanksgiving. Screen Shot 2017-07-18 at 3.37.40 PM.png|Stimpy's nightmare of being chased by Muddy Mudskipper because he is a bum and was about to be eaten by him as a giant TV set. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6193.jpg|Anastasia's nightmare of the Romanov curse. Mr. Bean Nightmare .jpg|Mr. Bean having a nightmare by the rotten oysters. IMG_0075.JPG|Twilight Sparkle's nightmare about Midnight Sparkle taking over her body. File:FriezaNightmare.png|Gohan has a nightmare about Frieza disguised as his father, Goku. File:Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-03h14m30s216.png|Angelica Pickles has a nightmare about her parents neglecting her in favor of her supposed baby brother. File:Hjfgjh.jpg|Goku having a nightmare about his friends and family getting killed by the Androids. File:109-24.jpg|Vegeta having a nightmare about why he can't become a Super Saiyan. File:Waking_moments.jpg|The crew of the USS Voyager having a nightmare about the mysterious alien. File:SMB2Art1.jpg|Mario having a nightmare about entering the mysterious door of Subcon. File:Karaoke0074.jpg|Mimi Tachikawa having a nightmare of her friends neglecting her. File:Unable-to-speak.jpg|Neo having a nightmare of having his mouth sealed shut by Agent Smith. File:Anakin-skywalker-has-a-vision-of-his-wife-padme-dying-during-childbirth.jpg|Anakin Skywalker having a nightmare about Padme dying in childbirth. File:Chille_Tid_100.jpg|Steven Universe having a nightmare of trying to rescue Lapis Lazuli from Jasper. File:Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h11m29s020.png|Ed having a nightmare of his mom punishing him for annoying his baby sister, Sarah which had Jonny's face on her. File:SBp43.png|SpongeBob SquarePants' nightmare of goofing off instead writing his essay and setting his house on fire. File:102-0056.jpg|Bloo having a nightmare of learning not to open the unknown door. File:Thirtydays_305.jpg|Tom Paris having a nightmare of his childhood about his father punishing him for not doing his homework and fooling around with ancient model ships. File:Jangles.png|Riley Andersen having a nightmare about Jangles the Clown. prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-2916.jpg|Moses' nightmare after discovering that he's a Hebrew, ending with him falling into the Nile with the babies into the jaws of crocs. Darkwing Duck - Twin Beaks nightmare.jpeg|Darkwing Duck having a nightmare about the mutant cabbage aliens pumpkin-charlie-brown-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg|The trick or treaters running away from the sinister looking phantoms, getting pursued as a nightmare. File:Screenshot_2017-12-07_at_2.07.08_AM.png|James Henry Trotter having a night about The Rhino chasing after him. Fredbear_lefthall_close.png|The Protagonist of FNAF 4 having a nightmare for the bite 86. File:Giant_dream.jpeg|The Iron Giant having a nightmare about the power station incident and hallucinating about several planets being destroyed by an army of identical robots. Videotogif 2018.01.06 12.03.25.gif|Stevonnie having a nightmare with herself as Pink Diamond. piglet_nightmare.png|Piglet having a nightmare about being chased and captured by Heffalumps and Woozles. 44BFB533-8366-4AF9-857F-6BA1115E2D56.png|Po's nightmare about his real parents replacing him with a radish that knows kung-fu. Screen Shot 2018-07-26 at 3.58.06 PM.png|Homer Simpson dreams that his Rapture he made up actually exists and he's in Heaven alive. Videos The Prince of Egypt - Moses'Nightmare HD-1|Moses' nightmare of the Hebrew baby massacre after discovering he's a Hebrew himself. Gohan's Nightmare Of Cell Blu-ray (1080p HD)|Gohan's nightmare about Chi Chi and Piccolo got killed by Cell Simba's nightmare|Simba's nightmare about his father's death. Kung Fu Panda 2 Po's Nightmare|Po's nightmare about his real parents replacing him with a radish that knows kung-fu. Madagascar 3- Europe's Most Wanted Alex's Nightmare Scene|Alex has nightmare of him and his friends becoming elderly and still in Africa. Category:Galleries